


Kickstarting Labor

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Benny and Garth try to think of ideas to help a cranky Dean jump start his labor.





	Kickstarting Labor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destieldoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldoll/gifts).

> Written for destieldoll67 who requested destiel with pregnant Dean. I hope you enjoy!! <3

“Jesus Christ,” Dean mutters under his breath, his hands massaging his lower back. 

“You alright there, chief?” Benny, one of his workers and friends, asks. 

“Fine,” he snaps. “Just hauling around this giant fucking bowling ball under my skin, I haven’t been able to see my dick in over a month, my fucking ankles no longer exist. Oh, and today I’m having really bad back pains. So yeah,” Dean says, his heart racing. “I’m fine.”

“Maybe you should try eating some spicy food,” Garth suggests, pulling his head out of the car he’s working on. “I hear that’s one of those tricks to help get labor going.”

Dean continues to massage his lower back, his brows wrinkling in thought. “What’s the spiciest thing we have in the break room?” he muses. 

“I’ve got my leftover curry in the fridge. Andrea likes it hot.”

Dean waddles, because yes, he can only fucking waddle nowadays, towards the break room. He goes straight for the fridge, picking Benny’s curry from the fridge and plopping down at the break room table. He doesn’t even waste time picking up a fork, digging his finger into the curry and licking it up. His tongue and mouth absolutely burn but Dean doesn’t mind, not when it could possibly get this baby  _ out _ of him already. He continues eating like that until the container is totally clean. 

Dean tosses the container into the sink before making sure to wash his hands thoroughly. No way in hell is he getting this shit in his eyes. On his way back out to the guys, he lets out a burp, his chest already starting to heat up with heartburn. Great. 

“All that did was give me fucking heartburn,” he complains as soon as he’s back by the cars. 

Benny rolls his eyes. “You could always walk up and down the stairs for awhile. I hear that can help too.”

Dean nods. “I would but we’re in a garage, Benny. No stairs.”

“No, no, no,” Garth says, finally giving up on the car he’s working on to join in on the conversation. “You’ve gotta go walk around the block. But instead of walking on the sidewalk, you walk with one foot on the street and one up on the curb. That’ll get things working down here,” he says, gesturing at Dean’s lower half.

Dean raises his brow. “You’re not shitting me, are you?”

“Never,” Garth says with a wide smile. 

Dean shrugs before heading outside. He takes his time walking around the block before turning around, switching which foot is up on the curb before walking again. As he walks, he keeps burping, tasting the curry he’d eaten earlier. “Fuck,” he groans to himself. 

He walks back into the garage, rubbing his lower back again. God, when did back pain become so fucking bad? 

“Nothing yet, fellas,” he tells them. 

“Alright,” Benny says, his cheeks flushing slightly. “Something that Andrea had me do.” Then he pauses before shaking his head. “Stimulate your nipples.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, brother. It gets things going sometimes.”

Dean looks down at his chest for a moment before shrugging. His fingers come up to play with his nipples over his shirt. He tweaks them each a few times before stopping with a wince. “Yeah. That’s not gonna happen. They’re so fucking sensitive right now.”

“Things I didn’t need to know about my boss,” Benny murmurs. 

Garth holds up his phone. “Google says you can try caster oil?”

“No way,” Dean says, shaking his head. “I want the baby to come out. Not, ya know, other stuff.”

Garth shrugs. “Alright. It also says an orgasm can sometimes jumpstart labor. Have you tried that?”

Dean freezes, his cheeks flushing. “Fucking hell,” he whispers. “My mate’s been overly gentle with me lately.”

Just then, the smell of old books floats into the garage. “Dean?”

Dean turns to his workers with a smirk. “If you’ll both excuse me. I believe I’m about to have lunch in my office with my mate.”

They both groan good naturedly as he skips over to his mate. “Cas!”

Cas pulls him into a hug, careful for his belly. They scent each other’s necks in greeting and some of Dean’s frayed nerves settle down. “Come to my office for a moment?”

Cas nods and they walk hand in hand towards Dean’s office, all the while a plan forming in Dean’s head. As soon as the door’s closed, the lock clicking into place, Dean’s on Cas. He kisses his alpha, all tongue and teeth, forcing a surprised groan from Cas’ throat. 

“Hey,” Cas says, pushing Dean away. “What’s this all about?”

“Want you, Cas. Need you, alpha,” he murmurs, his mouth going to Cas’ throat, kissing the sensitive skin where his mating bite lays. 

“But, Dean,” Cas murmurs, his voice coming out breathy. “We have to be careful.”

Dean shakes his head. “Need you to fuck me.”

Cas pushes back. Dean’s disappointed for a moment before he’s being lifted and gently placed on his desk. Cas works quickly, opening Dean’s work pants and pulling his cock free. “I’ll take care of you,” he says before diving down, taking Dean’s dick into his mouth.

“Yes,” Dean hisses, his head tilted back in pleasure, his fingers finding their way into Cas’ hair. Garth did say it was an orgasm that would help and he can get that with Cas’ mouth. 

The wet heat of Cas’ mouth is all consuming, bringing Dean to the edge embarrassingly quick. Cas’ hands gently caress his chest, his thumb barely running over Dean’s nipples and it’s enough to have his body seizing up, his cock twitching in Cas’ mouth. He comes long and hard and Cas drinks down every single drop. 

“Thank you,” Dean says with a sigh. Cas stands up and Dean leans his face against Cas’ chest. His body feels more lax, more relaxed than it has all day. He feels so good. That is, until his midsection cramps up. “Fuck,” he gasps out. 

“What is it? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean says with a small smile. “That son of a bitch was right.”

“What?”

Dean looks up at his alpha with a smile. “I hope you’re ready to meet this little girl because I’m pretty sure you just kick started my labor.”

Cas freezes for a moment before going into full alpha mood, picking up Dean bridal style and carrying him out towards the Impala. Dean holds on for dear life, his laughs filling the entire garage. 

“Happy to help!” Benny and Garth call. Dean flips them off as Cas helps him into the passenger seat of the Impala. 

“Ready to meet our little girl?” Dean says after another contraction goes through him. 

“I am,” Cas answers, taking Dean’s hand and kissing the back of it. 

At the hospital, they learn that Dean’s been in labor all day with back labor. After a few hours, they meet their darling little girl, Emma. 

“So it wasn’t the orgasm that did it,” Dean says with a pout, holding their daughter against his chest. 

Cas looks up at him with a frown.  _ “That’s _ why you jumped me?”

Dean just shrugs. “And because you’re hot.”

Cas shakes his head. “A true romantic.”

Dean nods. “Only for you, Cas. Only for you.”


End file.
